This application relates to the delivery of sterilant from a cassette to an instrument sterilizer, and more particularly to the extraction of sterilant from the cassette.
One popular method for sterilizing instruments, such as medical devices, is to contact the devices with a vapor phase chemical sterilant, such as hydrogen peroxide. In many such sterilizers, it is preferred to deliver the sterilant in liquid form and vaporize it in the sterilizer. One particularly convenient and accurate method for delivering the liquid sterilant is to put a predetermined quantity of sterilant into a cassette and deliver the cassette to the sterilizer. The sterilizer then automatically extracts the sterilant from the cassette and uses it for sterilization procedure. Typically, such a cassette would entail multiple cells containing equal amounts of liquid sterilant with a sterilization procedure employing the sterilant from one or more cells. Such a system is currently available in the STERRAD® sterilization system available from Advanced Sterilization Products in Irvine, Calif.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,800; 4,869,286; 4,899,519; 4,909,287; 4,913,196; 4,938,262; 4,941,518; 5,882,611; 5,887,716; and 6,412,340, each incorporated herein by reference, disclose such cassettes and a method for draining liquid sterilant from a cell within a cassette.
If an operator employs a cassette which has already been used, time can be wasted before the operator realizes that no sterilant has reached the articles during the failed sterilization cycle. A convenient disposal method for spent cassettes would also be desirable.
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.